Aftermath Of A Sleepless Night
by Sapphire93
Summary: Sequal to Goodnight, Momiji! Hatori passes Momiji onto Shigure to watch so he can sleep and things don't go as well as planned. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything else I mention in this fic.**

**Aftermath Of A Sleepless Night**

**"So...Let me get this straight..." Shigure responded to Hatori's request over the phone. "You want me to take Momiji for the day so you can sleep."**

**"That's right." Hatori rolled his eyes. It wasn't that hard to figure out. But, as always, Shigure had to make things get complicated.**

**"Well..." Shigure thought of an answer.**

**Hatori heaved out a sigh. Shigure was always tormenting him like this.**

**"I guess I could take him off of your hands for a couple of hours." Shigure smiled.**

**"A couple of hours?" Hatori echoed. "No, Shigure, I need you to take him for the whole day."**

**"Well, Hari, the whole world doesn't revolve around you," Shigure teased. "I have things to do too, you know."**

**"You have things to do?" Hatori snatched a straw from Momiji who was poking him with it and glared at him. "What things do you have to do?"**

**"I have to work on my novel."**

**"...You are such a liar."**

**Shigure sighed, still teasing. "Alright, Hari...You caught me..."**

**"So you'll take Momiji for the day?" Hatori confirmed.**

**"Where am I going?" Momiji had another straw and started poking Hatori with it again.**

**Hatori grabbed the straw. "Shh!"**

**"Sure." Shigure replied.**

**"Great, I'll drop him off now." Hatori hung up the phone and went into the living room where Momiji finally left him alone. He shut off the TV.**

**"Hey!" Momiji glared at him.**

**"Get your shoes and jacket on. We're going to Shigure's house." Hatori explained.**

**"Why?"**

**"So you can hang out and I can come back here to sleep."**

**"Why?" Momiji smiled.**

**Hatori sighed. "Because you kep tme up all night."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your you."**

**Momiji took a deep breath. "Why?"**

**Hatori glared at him and finally caught on with the game Momiji started playing without telling him. "GET YOUR SHOES ON!"**

* * *

**"Hello! Hello!" Shigure greeted.**

**"Hi, do you think everything will be okay?" Hatori asked.**

**"Why? Do you think I won't be able to handle a little child?" Shigure patted Momiji on the top of his head.**

**"I'm not a child." Momiji glared at him.**

**"Okay, then I'm going to get going now. Are you sure everything will be alright?" Hatori asked again.**

**"Everything will be fine!" Shigure pushed him out the door.**

**"If you say so..." Hatori glanced back.**

**"Look," Shigure put his hands on his hips. "f your so worried, then you can take Momiji back."**

**"No. I'll pick him up around 6 PM. Does that sound good to you?" Hatori asked.**

**"Uh, yeah." Shigure didn't sound too convident.**

**"Alright, Momiji? I'll see you around six." Hatori left.**

**"Bye!" Momiji waved.**

**"Six..." Shigure repeated.**

**"Why? What? What's wrong?" Momiji asked.**

**"What time is it?" Shigure talked to himself ignoring Momiji and went into the kitchen.**

**"What are you talking about?" Momiji followed him into the kitchen.**

**"It's noon. I have to leave in about an hour." Shigure tried to think of a plan.**

**"Your leaving? Please don't tell me that you forgot and just remembered now." Momii smaked his head.**

**"No, I remembered."**

**"Then, why did you tell Hatori that you would watch me?"**

**"He needed some sleep." Shigure shrugged.**

**Momiji shook his head. "Then, where ever your going, can I go with you?"**

**"No, I'm meeting Akito."**

**"What is wrong with you?"**

**"Like I said," Shigure repeated like nothing was wrong. "I knew that Hatori needed some sleep."**

**"I can't stay home b myself, though!" Momiji yelled.**

**Shigure tried to think and heard a door slam. "Hm? Hello?"**

**"What do you want?" It was Kyo.**

**"Kyo! Great timing!" Shigure smiled at him.**

**"Great timing for who? Me or you?" Kyo asked.**

**"Probably for me."**

**"Then I'm not doing anything you ask. I'm busy." Kyo started walking up the stairs.**

**"Please, Kyo?" Shigure stopped him. "I have to go meet with Akito in 50 minutes."**

**"What does that have to do with me?" Kyo saw Momiji and knew what was coming. "...No."**

**"Yes. Please?" Shigure begged.**

**"There is no way in Hell." Kyo glared at Shigure.**

**"This is my only favor." Shigure said.**

**"He told Hatori that he could watch me so Hatori could stay home and get some sleep and now Shigure's saying that he can't watch me because he has to go meet with Akito." Momiji explained.**

**"So this is all your fault?" Kyo looked like he about to hit Shigure.**

**"It was just a little mistake," Shigure backed away. "Harmless."**

**"Harmless for everybody but you!" Kyo yelled.**

**"You don't want Akito to get mad, now do you?" Shigure threatened.**

**"If Akito is going to be mad at anyone, it's going to be you." Kyo remarked quickly.**

**"Oh, come on! When was the last time that I asked you to do anything for me?" Shigure tried guilt, seeing as though a threat wasn't going to work.**

**"Too many to count!" Kyo stormed up the stairs.**

**Shigure glanced at his watch and then opened the door to leave.**

**"What are you doing?" Momiji asked.**

**"When Kyo comes down the stairs, tell him that I'm at Akito's and he's baby-sitting." Shigure left.**

**"Wow..." Momiji blinked. "He's going to be in deep trouble with Kyo when he comes back."**

* * *

**"Kyo?" Momiji knocked on Kyo's bedroom door.**

**"What do you want?" Kyo opened his door.**

**"It's 3:00 and I haven't had lunch, yet." Momiji stated.**

**"And I care, why?"**

**"If I cook, I'll burn everything like I did with last night's dinner at Hatori's house."**

**"Then go ask Shigure to cook."**

**"He left for Akito's house," Momiji braced himself. "Your baby-sitting."**

**Kyo looked like he was about to blow Shigure's head up. "I'm gonna kill him," He raced down the stairs. "I'm gonna kill him!"**

**"Kyo?" Momiji followed him. "Lunch? Please?"**

**Kyo swung open the door. "He's gone! That stupid bastard!"**

**"Lunch?" Momiji asked again.**

**"Go get it yourself!" Kyo snapped.**

**"But--Never mind. Why are you so mad about baby-sitting me?" Momiji wondered. "I'll be good for you. I already have been since 1:00."**

**"Okay, first of all, I hate that dumb dog, second of all, I hate baby-sitting even if the kid is good for me or not, and third of all, the reason why I said no so quickly as because I'm going out tonight!" Kyo explained loudly.**

**"Your going somewhere?" Momiji coaked his head to one side.**

**"Why do you think I said I was busy?"**

**"Where do you go?" Momiji saw the fire rising in Kyo's eyes. "Again, never mind."**

**Kyo sighed. "I have to get Shigure back."**

**"If you call him while Akito is in the middle of saying something, then he's going to get pissed at Shigure and then Shigure is going to get pissed at you and then your going to get into a lot of trouble." Momiji reminded him.**

**"I'm home!" Tohru entered the crazy house.**

**"Tohru! Yes!" Kyo ran into the other room.**

**"Oh, hi, Kyo." Tohru smiled.**

**"Yeah, whatever...Listen, Hatori asked Shigure to watch Momiji for the day so he could get some sleep, right?" Kyo began.**

**"Um..." Tohru hadn't even taken off her coat yet and she was already confused.**

**"He told hom yes, even though the idiot knew that he had a meeting with Akito. So he put me in charge of Momiji whithout even telling me and I can't take care of him because I have to go out and I obviously can't ask Hatori to watch him and I can't call Shigure because then Akito will get pissed at Shigure and then Shigure will get pissed off at me for having a life and I need someone to watch Momiji because I have to go right now and I have no one else to turn to but you." Kyo quickly explained.**

**Tohru stared at him with a blank expression.**

**"He wants you to baby-sit me while he goes out." Momii simply explained.**

**"Oh," Tohru smiled relief. "Sure."**

**"Thank you!" Kyo ran back up the stairs to go to his room.**

**"Kyo's going out?" Tohru asked. "Where does he go?"**

**Momiji shrugged.**

**6:00 PM...**

**"Momiji! Shigure! I'm back!" Hatori walked through the door.**

**"Hey, Hari," Momiji led Hatori into the kitchen. "We can leave as soon as I finish eating dinner, okay?"**

**"I don't have to cook, so it's fine with me. But," He looked at the food. "Is Shigure's cooking really that good?"**

**"I don't know." Momiji shrugged.**

**"How can you not know?" Hatori asked. "Aren't you eating it?"**

**"No, this is Tohru's cooking." Momiji swallowed some soup.**

**"Tohru? I thought she was sleeping over Hana's house with Uuo?" Hatori sat down.**

**"She had to cancel."**

**"Cancel? What for?"**

**"She had to baby-sit me." Momiji explained like nothing was wrong.**

**"But I put Shigure in charge of you," Hatori started to get angry.**

**"You did," Momiji swallowed another spoonful. "But the reason why Shigure agreed to take me for the day was because he knew that you neeed some sleep. So he said yes even though he had to go to Akito's."**

**"And he put Tohru in charge of you?"**

**"No. He put Kyo in charge of me but Kyo said no because he had to go out but Shigure left anyway. So Kyo got mad at himand then Tohru came home."**

**"So Kyo ut Tohru in charge of you?" Hatori asked staring to get a little confused.**

**"Yep. Then after Kyo left, Tohru called Hana and cancelled." Momiji stated.**

**"But Kyo knew that Tohru was going out, so why--?"**

**"It must have slipped his mind."**

**Hatori stared at Momiji confused.**

**Momiji sighed and put his spoon down to explain. "You asked Shigure to watch me so you could sleep. Shigure said yes because he knew that you needed the sleep. He also said yes even though he knew he had a meeting with Akito. He asked Kyo to watch me while he was at Akito's and Kyo said no because he had to go out tonight. Shigure left Kyo in charge of me anyway and just left without letting Kyo know and I had to tell Kyo what was going on. Kyo still had to go out and he asked Tohru to watch me and Tohru said yes even though she had plans, too. But she called up Hana and cancelled her plans like a normal person would probably do."**

**Hatori blinked in response.**

**Momiji rolled his eyes. "In other words, Shigure said he's watch me for you but gave me to Kyo even though Kyo said no and Kyo gave me to Tohru because he had to go out and Tohru said yes and did the responsible thing and instead of giving me to someone else, she called up Hana and cancelled her plans."**

**"So Tohru's the only responsible one besides me in this whole stupid family?" Hatori stood up.**

**"Yep." Momiji continued eating.**

**"Hello, Hatori," Tohru walked in. "Do you want any soup?"**

**Hatori walked up to her face. "I am so sorry. I'm here now, you can go to Hana's now. You'll obviously arrive late, but you'll be there."**

**Tohru laughed. "Thanks, but it's fine."**

**"Are you positive?" Hatori asked.**

**Tohru glanced at the clock. It was 6:15. "Well, if you don't mind..."**

**"No, go get your things and I'll drive you there." Hatori said.**

**"Who's going to take care of me?" Momiji asked.**

**"You'll come with us."**

**"But what about the soup?"**

**"Eat when we get back." Hatori tried walking out the door.**

**"But it'll get cold." Momiji stared at his soup.**

**Hatori grabbed Momiji's arm and pushed him out the door. "Then we'll put it in the microwave when we get back. Let's go!"**

* * *

**"Hm..." Shigure walked in the house. "Where's Kyo and Momiji? I hope Kyo didn't push Momiji off of a bridge."**

**"I know your hungry!" Hatori walked through the door. "Go in the kitchen and put it in the microwave."**

**"Okay!" Momiji ran into the kitchen without stopping to say hi to Shigure.**

**Shigure walked into the living room. "Hi, Hari."**

**Hatori glared at him.**

**"What?" Shigure asked.**

**"How many seconds?" Momiji poked his head in.**

**"20." Hatori replied without moving his eyes off of Shigure.**

**Momiji left.**

**"Seriously, what?" Shigure asked again.**

**"Tohru arrived late to Hana's house tonight. I just drove her." Hatori said still glaring at him.**

**Shigure smiled. "Good. At least she got there."**

**"Don't you want to know why she arrived late?"**

**"Okay."**

**"Because Kyo asked her to watch Momiji." Hatori folded his arms.**

**Shigure knew he got caught. "Really?"**

**"Why was Kyo watching Momiji instead of you?"**

**"I told him to watch Momiji...Not pass him on to Tohru." Shigure acted as if none of this was his fault.**

**"Yeah! Exactly! And I told you to watch Momiji instead of passing him onto Kyo!" Hatori yelled.**

**"Oh, darn." Shigure scratched his head.**

**"Dammit, Shigure! What is wrong with you?" Hatori demanded. "When your asked to baby-sit, you don't say yes and then pass the poor kid onto someone else. What were you thinking?"**

**"I was thinking you needed sleep." Shigure replied.**

**Hatori opened his mouth to say something but Kyo walked in.**

**"Kyo!" Shigure called.**

**"Now what do you want?" Kyo asked.**

**"When your asked to baby-sit, you don't say yes and then turn the kid to someone else!" Shigure yelled.**

**"Don't blame this on Kyo!" Hatori snapped.**

**"I NEVER DID SAY YES!" Kyo screamed.**

**Shigure hid behind Hatori to get away from Kyo's fists. "Help me, Hari!"**

**"Get away from me!" Hatori stood next to Kyo.**

**"Okay, so I said that I'd baby-sit Momiji even though I knew that I had a meeting with Akito," Shigure tried to sound innocent. "But the only reason why I did that was so that poor Hari could get some sleep? I was trying to help him. Is that such a crime?"**

**"Yes!" Kyo and Hatori replied.**

**"How?" Shigure placed his hands on his hips and was positive that he was right and they weren't going to be able to prove him wrong.**

**"You could've cancelled with Akito." Kyo responded quickly.**

**"Or you could've said no to me and I would've called Haru to watch Momiji instead." Hatori added.**

**"...Oh." Shigure stared at the ground.**

**"Idiot!" Kyo yelled.**

**"Shigure, I can't believe you!" Hatori said.**

**"I meant well. Doesn't that give me any brownie points?" Shigure asked.**

**"Let's hit him." Kyo stepped forward.**

**Hatori stopped him. "No, we're not going to act like a bunch of five year olds. But I do know something that Shigure could do that would make me feel a lot better."**

**"Anything. I'll be more than happy to help." Shigure smiled.**

**"You have to go to Ayame's shop, don't you?" Kyo asked.**

**"Shh," Hatori shushed him and turned to the kitchen door. "Momiji!"**

**"What?" Momiji walked in.**

**"Your going to sleep over here tonight, okay?" Hatori smiled evilly at Shigure. "I have a meeting with Akito. He's sick."**

**Shigure started shaking his head at Hatori and Kyo laughed.**

**"Yay!" Momiji jumped up and down.**

**"No!" Shigure yelled.**

**"What's all of this yelling?" Yuki came in.**

**"Yuki, do you want to do me a favor tonight?" Shigure asked.**

**"Say no." Kyo told Yuki.**

**Yuki turned to Hatori.**

**"Say no." Hatori told him.**

**Yuki turned back to Shigure. "No." He went into the kitchen.**

**"I hate you." Shigure pouted.**

**"Kyo and Yuki, you two can sleep over my place tonight." Hatori invited.**

**Kyo walked out the door. "Okay, fine with me."**

**"Aparently, this is a sign that if I stay here, something bad or weird is going to happen." Yuki walked out the door with food inhis hands.**

**"Do you want to play Twister?" Momiji looked up at Shigure smiling.**

**Shigure looked at Hatori dreadfully.**

**Hatori started laughing at him and shut the door. "Have fun..."**

**The End!**

**Ann: Okay, I hope you liked it. I have an idea for the third one, where Shigure gets no sleep and Hatori gets another sleepless night, which if you want another sequal, then I'm not going to say why Hatori can't sleep. But then again, I don't know if a third sequal is too much. So just tell me in your reviews. R&R please!**


End file.
